Xenosaga: Momo's Last Moment
by DeathAngel603
Summary: My own story before Xenosaga 2 but three months after the Proto Merkaba incident....Rated T becuase the game is rated T... PLZ R&R!  Pairing:Jr.XMomo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xenosaga or any of it's characters...but it would be super awesome if I did!!!!!!!

_'I feel so numb...it's almost as I can't feel at all...what is happening? Why am I in so much pain? W-Where am I? And what is that smell? This feels so familiar...but why? Why can't I move!? NO! T-This i-i-is...PROTO MERKABA!!!** MUHAHAHA!!!!!!** Someone! Anyone! Help me!'_

"AHHH!!!" Momo woke up late at night drenched in sweat. "W-was it all a dream?..." Momo looked over at her clock and saw it was 3:49a.m. _'I can't believe I'm still having those nightmares_...' It has been about 2 and a half months since the Proto Merkaba accident...and Momo was still having dreams about the mad man who had kid-napped her, Albedo. She had been having the same nightmare every week, she would be waking up in Proto Merkaba, and Albedo would be there...torturing her. But in the dreams...no one saved her...everyone thought it was a waste of time trying to help a mechanical doll such as herself. She knew they would all deny that they would even consider that, but she still got the feeling. She wanted to tell someone about her nightmares, but she was afraid they might tell Jr., and he would blame himself for not being there to protect her. Everytime anyone says anything about hte incident that happened there...Jr. got a look in his eye...Momo wasn't quite sure what it was but it seemed like it _**always**_ broke her heart...Momo didn't want Jr. to feel guilty about what Albedo did...after all he had no control over what his twin brother did...but he always blamed him self... '_What should I do? Everyone is in bed...relaxing from the last fight...hmm...I guess I could go to the park...'_

Momo was in her short, light pink night gown, and socks that went all the way up to her knee. She went out of her room and started the long quiet walk from the 'Residential Area' to the 'Park'. It was always peacefuler at night, a perfect time to think. _'What should I do?...Should I tell someone about these nightmares?..No, I don't want to be a bother...I will be fine...yes perfectly fine...' _

When Momo got to the park it was just as she thought, completely deserted...Momo took her favorite bench by the water fountain. "SighWhat am I going to do? I can't work right without any sleep..." Momo rested her head on her knee and stared down in the water, she closed her eyes and listened to the silence. Then there was a noise..."W-what was that?!?!" Momo squeaked in the darness of the park...she turned searching for anything that could have made the noise... "I-I guess it was just my imagination, hehehe I guess I need more sleep than I thought..." Momo sighed and rested her head again just as before. Then the noise again... "Huh?" '_I know I can't be imagining this...could I?'_ She waited there, holding her breath just waiting for the noise to happen again. Then as she scanned the park with her eyes, she knew for sure she wasn't alone. "W-who's there?!?" Silence. "I'm warning you, don't come any closer!"Then, the shadowy figure stepped out, "Now, now...why would you do that...Ma Peche?" Momo's blood went cold, she knew exactly who it was. "ALBE-" The figure jumped forward, his hand covering her mouth before she could scream. "Yes Ma Peche...I know how terribly you have been missing me. So I thought I would come by." He smircked. Momo tried her best to free herself, but of course it was useless. "Now why would you be trying to free yourself? Hmm Ma Peche? Didn't you want to see me again? I wanted to see you oh SO very badly...it kinda hurts that you didn't miss me at all.." He started laughing his horrible, insane laugh. Momo felt the fear that she felt 2 months ago. Albedo slowly picked Momo up in his arms forcefully, and carried her out to the window in the park. He called apon Simeon, and jumped from the window into the cockpit. _NO!!!! NOT __**AGAIN**_ Momo started thinking of what she could do to get out of this kidnapping but realized it would be futile...and there was even a chance of Jr., Ziggy, or any of her other friends getting hurt...And that was defenitly NOT worth the risk. '_ don't, and WON'T let them get hurt or in danger again...I won't allow it...even if that means never seeing them again...' _Tears started streaming in Momo's eyes, then sliding down her cheek... _'Jr. I wish you could hear me, I wanted to tell you this so badly...I love you...I love you so, so much...Please forgive me for not listening to you when you told me to never do anything dangerous again...' _Momo's eyes slowly closed as she waited for the torturing pain to begin again...She knew deep down, that she would never see her beloved friends again... _'Please don't forget me Jr.'_

WHEW!!!!!!!!!!! That took a while lol!!!

So how was it ???? PLZ Review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Xenosaga, or any of it's characters.**

Jr. walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast, talking quietly, or just relaxing with friends. "Hey, has anyone seen Momo?" Ziggy looked up automatically at the mention of Momo's name, "Not since last night, I just assumed she was with you." Ziggy said. Jr. looked at the cyborg, "No, I even checked her favorite spots. She wasn't in any of them." Shion looked up, "Where could she be? It's not like Momo just wandering off..." Ziggy nodded. "She always informs someone before leaving anywhere." Chaos finished washing some dishes and joined the group, "The only times that she hasn't said where she was going, is when she was upset. Did anyone notice anything unusual?" Everyone turned quiet, thinking of anything that could support that theory. "No, she seemed happy...in my opinion." Shion said as she picked up a few dishes to put in the sink. "I agree, nothing seemed unusual, and I'm sure she would have told someone about it." Ziggy commented, turning his gaze to the window. "Unless it would hurt someone..." Jr. pointed out, "Momo doesn't like seeing anyone upset." Shion froze, "You don't think something bad could of happened to her since last night, do you?" Chaos glanced at her worried face, "No, we would of awoken if we were in a battle, and besides her room is Between yours and Shelley's. But I suppose we could investigate, just to be on the safe side of things. Jr. did you check everywhere at the park?" Jr. looked up, "I only glanced through the door, I didn't see her so I just headed here." Shion and everyone stood up, "Well, that can be the first place we check." Everyone headed out the door to the 'Park'.

When they got to the park, nothing seemed out of place...till Chaos saw the half shattered window in the far left corner. "This doesn't make any sense!" Jr. said with an uneasy feeling, "The ship would of detected anything trying to break in!" Shion examined the falling pieces, when something shiney caught her eye. She gasped, "Momo's senser clip!" Jr. ran to where it was. "Dammit!" Jr. feel in pain, _' "Isn't this fun Rubedo? Muahahha! Ma Peche looked so terribly frightened when I stole her. And the only thing in her mind was you! Muhahahaha, her very thoughts were that she didn't want you to get hurt, even if that ment not seeing you ever again! Isn't that just precious? The little toy doll trying to save a weapon?" Albedo you son of a bit-" Rubedo don't you want to see her...alive?" "Albedo! If you hurt her in __ANY__ way, you will regret it! I will make sure of it!" "Oh really? I would absolutley __LOVE__ to see you try! Muhahaha!!" "Shut the hell up!" '_

Jr. fell down to the floor, "Jr.! Jr., are you okay!?" Jr. slowly opened his eyes, "Uh..." Chaos and Shion slowly helped him up, "Jr., what happened?" He sat up and glared at the floor, "I know who has Momo...Albedo." Everyone froze in sickening fear and silence. "We need to do something NOW!" Jr. nodded at Shion, "The song of Nephilim and Proto Merkaba hasn't been completely destroyed, but it has drifted away a little ways. He took her back there, probably to scare her. It's not very far. Let's move!" Everyone ran out of the park to the Elsa. "Captain Mathews! We need to go back to where the Song of Nephilim was! Albedo stole Momo!" Captain Mathews nodded at yelled to Tony and Hammer to set out. _'Please...please let us get there in time...Momo please hang in there.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xenosaga or any of it's characters.**

Momo awoke in a room with no windows. "Ugh..." She slowly stood up shakily, she felt so dizzy. "W-what happened? He kidnapped me...then what?" She stood there trying to figure out what had happened to her when the insane man had tooken her from the park of the Durandle. "Well MA Peche, it's good to see you're awake again. Wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun, now would we?" She froze as she heard his voice. "What do you want from me? You already have the Y-Data! How else can I have any value?" He laughed, "Why do you love Rubedo Ma Peche? He doesn't love you. Why would he? You're just a damaged doll, a copy! What would make you think that Rubedo, of all people, would have some kind of feeling for you? He only loved Sakura, and he's only being nice to you because of the stupid promise he made to her. If it wasn't for that, Ma Peche, he wouldn't give you the time in day! But then again, it's ok with me. I mean, I always hated that wreched girl, you just happen to be a little less annoying." Momo's eyes filled with tears, she knew he was right, as always. Her tears slid down her cheek, "Ah now Ma Peche, I'm glad you realized what you're worth." He started laughing insanely as he walked out the only door of that room. _'He is right...' _

**Meanwhile Back in the Durandle:**

"Lil Masta, we are about there. Are ya sure that you don't want to wait for some more back up?" Jr. stood cocking his gun into place, not moving his eyes from it, "I'm positive. How much longer till we dock?" Shelley pushed a few buttons, "Less than five minutes. Little Master, do you have everything?" Jr. slowly tucked his gun away, and nodded. "Lil Masta, we are docked. Are you absolutely sure ya got everything?" Jr. was alreading heading to the platform, "I'm positive. Mary and Shelley, you two have control unil I get back." Shelley turned towards him, "Please be careful Little Master." Jr. nodded. "I am going to tell Gaignun that we are here. What should we do while you are inside?" Jr. looked at her, "Just be prepared to leave as soon as we get out of there." Mary and Shelley both nodded as the red head disappeared out of view. "Do ya think Momo is ok?" Shelley looked over at Mary and nodded, "If she wasn't I don't think Little Master would be going through all of this trouble."

**Back at Proto Merkaba: **

Momo sat in a corner, head in her knees. She could only think about what Albedo had said, she never even stopped crying from when he said it. _'I-I can't believe I actually thought he loved me.' _She sobbed uncontrollably. _'I was alone all along...' _

"Alright! We are already almost to the main chamber! Ha, this is a piece of cake!" He ran ahead of the entire group, about 30 feet. "Jr., slow down! You're too far ahead!" Shion called from the group. "Hurry up guys! Momo is in here somewhere! The faster you go, the faster we can find her!" He ran faster excited that he would be able to find her again. "Jr., you really need to slow down! You don't know if there are any traps!" Chaos yelled it as he ran beside Kos-Mos. Jr. ran even further, when suddenly a stone wall came behind him. "Jr.!?" Everyone was calling him. "I'm fine, you guys look for another way in. I'm going ahead for Momo!"

He jumped over a knocked over pillar, running as fast as he could. "Why Rubedo, what a pleasant surprise!" Jr. came haulting to a stop, "Albedo!" Albedo smiled twistedly, "Yes Rubedo, did you come to save the damaged rag doll?" Jr. glared at him, "Albedo you bastard! Where the hell did you put her!?" Albedo only laughed insanely, "Why do you assume she's her? How do you know I haven't already killed her?" Jr. gritted his teeth at the thought and throuhg his teeth managed to say, "Albedo, I swear to God, if you have hurt her in ANY way I WILL make you pay!" Albedo casually walked to the throne and sat. "Rubedo, don't tell me you actually have feelings for that pathetice toy, but I suppose she isn't as pathetic as the wentch she was modeled after..." Jr. continued to glare and grit his teeth, "Shut the hell up now Albedo, I'm warning you!" Albedo only smirked. "Yes, let your anger out Rubedo!" Jr. struggeled to control his temper before the Red Dragon was released. "Haha, Rubedo, so easily annoyed as always. It's too bad the girl had to die, huh? But it was so nice watching her suffer! Everyday getting sicker! Ha, I wish we could relive that, don't you?" Jr. let his rage go this time, there was no way he could hold it back now, "ALBEDO! YOU BASTARD!" Jr.'s eyes started glowing red. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Xenosaga or any of it's characters. **

**Proto Merkaba: Albedo and Jr.'s Fight**

"Muhahaha, I'd love to see you try Rubedo!", as Albedo laughed, Jr. came racing towards him, the Red Dragon coming loose. Jr. knocked Albedo into the wall using the force from the Red Dragon, Albedo stood up, starting his insane laughter, "Ha, is that all you got Rubedo. "Tsk tsk, I expected so much more from the "Almighty and Powerful, Red Dragon." Jr. ran straight to Albedo, getting ready for another full scale attack, when Albedo met him half way and grabbed him by the throat. "Hahaha, how could you possibley think that using the same attack pattern would work? Oh, Rubedo, you are as foolish as ever."

"Albedo, do you want to fight or talk? 'Cause really, I don't have the time to hear you whining about how 'disappointing I am because I found love.'" Albedo smirked, "The rag doll? How cute, a little fake boy and a little fake girl, with what they think is love, until the little fake boy's brother, murders him." Jr. wasted no time to listen to him, he charged at him once more, this time taking on a different side. He hit albedo straight in the chest, Jr. breathed a little heavier now. "Tell me where Momo is,** NOW**!" Albedo just laughed and pulled Jr.'s hand out of him and threw him into the wall, near the thrown the Albedo had held Momo.

**Meanwhile: Proto Merkaba's Cell: **

Momo went to the door, trying to break it open. "Mystic Powers, Grant me a miricale!" The door slightly dented, but if she were to use that tatic, she would surely run out of ether before she even put a good dent in it. "Oh, this is hopeless!" Momo ran at started hitting her fists upon it, tears rolling down her cheeks, "OPEN! You stupid door!" Momo turned, looking for something, anything that might help in, at least attempting, doing some damage to it, _'Let's see...a chair? Maybe, a bed rail? I wonder if I could even get that off...' _Momo quickly walked to the rail, and successfully removed it, "Alright, here we go, Ether power, grant me a miracle!" She smashed it into the door, just as she would with her wand, and busted it loose. "Yeah!", Momo yelled excitedly.

She ran down the halls, looking for what might be the exit to her freedom, instead of her doom. "Huh?" Momo listened carefully, _'Who's screaming? It sounds so familiar...' _

"Albedo, when I'm through with you, you're going to wish you **NEVER** took her!" Momo ran in to see Jr. fighting Albedo, with a lot of strength. _'Jr.!' _Momo's thoughts screamed his name. Jr. pulled out his guns, not missing any shots. "Albedo, you damn bastard, this will be the last time I'll **EVER** have to fight you, and I'm making sure of it this time!" Jr.'s shooting continued, loud and on target. Albedo fell back, not moving an inch. "Jr.!" Momo came running towards Jr., "Momo! Where were you? Are you ok??" Momo hugged him tightly as he was hugging her. "I'm ok, are you?", Jr. smiled "Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here, we need to find the others."

Momo's smile grew as they ran down the halls, "The others are here too?" Jr. nodded, holding her hand as he ran in front. "Everyone came as soon as we found out you were missing!" Momo blushed a little. "Are they ok?" "Yeah, they just got trapped a few more feet down here.."

They ran as fast as they could, finally finding the right hall. Shion, Chaos, and the others stood, making plans on how to escape after finding them. "Jr.! Momo!" The group ran to meet them, saying things like "Thank goodness you all are ok!" and "We weren't sure of what to do!" and of course "How did you escape?" Jr. stepped up and called Mary and Shelley, "Hey, we found Momo, tell Captain Mathews to get by the dock, we are coming out NOW! And get the Durandle here!" "Thank goodness, 'Lil Masta, y'all had me worried! Alright we're on our way!" "Yeah, we'll talk more as soon as we get on board."

The group reached the docking area, "Get ready y'all!" The platform lowered and everyone raced inside, before anything happened. "Alright, let's move out! Go South, into the hyper space, that way if anyone thinks about following us, they'll have one hell of a time trying!" Mary smiled as she turned to tell the realians the orders. "Glad to see that you are back giving orders unharmed Little Master." Jr. smiled at Shelley, "Thanks, it's good to be back and not dead!" She rolled her eyes as he gave a googy grin.

**2 hours later, Inside of the Durandle: **

Jr. headed to the lounge area, where Shion, Chaos, and Momo were. "Hey, where's Ziggy and Kos-Mos?" Shion looked up from her book, "Kos-Mos is in the Maintenance chamber, and Ziggy is charging." Chaos sat up, getting ready to leave, "Hey, Shion, I think Captain Mathews needs help repairing a circuit breaker." Shion sighed, "I thought he payed attention the last time we fixed it?" Chaos shrugged and offered a smile. "Oh, alright, let's go." The two left out of the to help Captain Mathews.

Jr. sat beside Momo, "How are you doing?" Momo smiled, "I'm fine. You?" Jr. stretched, "Eh, same as ever after a battle.", he said, smirking his famous smile, but suddenly turning serious, "So...what excatly happened?", Momo stared at him for a little while, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Momo shook her head, "No, it's ok. Well I was in the park, because I couldn't sleep, and that's when he got me. Then, he threw me in a cell...and he talked..." Momo's face went a little dark when she mentioned it, "What did he say?" Momo slowly looked down as she told him, "He said, 'how could anyone love a ragged doll like you, you're not real. So why should anyone love you'...things like that really...he would tell me that it would be a waste of time for any of you to even think about saving me..." Jr. nodded, getting anger for what his brother had said, "Well, I'm glad you didn't believe him...right?" Momo's face darkened more,

"Well, I **am **just a rag doll. And technically, I no longer have any more importance to any further missions...So I just thou-" Jr. interupted her before she could finish, "Momo! How could you even think like that!? We all care about you, so what if you don't have the Y-data anymore, you're our friend! You help us out **all** the time, so how could you think you have no importance?" Momo shrugged slightly, "I-I-I don't know..I'm sorry..." Jr. shook his head, softening his tone some "Momo, there's no reason for you to be sorry, you didn't do anything...I just don't want you to think like that...you're the positive one remember? That's what I rely on most of the time, your smiles, laughs, and reassurance...it makes me think everything is going to be ok." Jr. slowly took her hand, "And you know what? Forget **everything** Albedo said...I love you." Momo smiled and hugged him, "I love you, too, Jr."

Jr. gently kissed her cheek, and whispered to her, "I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you, ever again..." Momo smiled at his words, "I know...thank you so much Jr." They both knew the future was now brighter, then either thought could be possible...

**Back at Proto Merkaba: **

"Muhahahaha, does he really think a few puncter wounds would really stop me?" Albedo asked the Kirshwasser he had beside him. "Does he honestly think this is over? Muahahah...until next time...Ma Peche..."

**Author's Note **: Sorry this took so long for those of you who like this little series. It took me forever to think of an ending...

So aparently it might not be over. If you guys liked this chapter, and think I should try to continue it, just leave a review, or message me, and I'll try and hopefully not dissapoint you. lol. Well, that's all I need to say for right now. Thanks for reading and don't forget, Review, I enjoy writing these stories... :D


End file.
